Por el amor de Rose
by Misila
Summary: Hugo no puede creérselo. ¡Rose tiene novio! Y encima, no es un chico cualquiera; su hermana está saliendo probablemente con la persona más chiflada de todo Hogwarts. Y eso él no piensa consentirlo.


El _Potterverso_ pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en los _Desafíos_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_. El mío consistía en escribir sobre Hugo Weasley y utilizar las palabras _traición_ y _ataúd_. Así que he hecho una historia de intrigas, amor, venganza... o algo así.

* * *

_**Por el amor de Rose**_

o—o

Hugo Weasley no se considera una persona entrometida.

Bastante ocupado está encargándose de sus propios problemas –los estudios, que el carácter de su prima y mejor amiga es más cambiable que el viento, decidir qué diablos quiere hacer cuando termine Hogwarts– como para ir encima metiendo las narices en asuntos ajenos.

Por eso, él, a diferencia de la chismosa que está hecha Lily, siempre es el último en enterarse de todo. De hecho, aún recuerda cómo fue el último en enterarse del rumor de que él estaba saliendo en secreto con Jaqueline Macmillan (algo que es absolutamente falso; no le gustan las chicas mayores que él).

Eso no quiere decir que Hugo no sea observador. Cuando quiere, se fija en las cosas. Por ejemplo, se ha dado cuenta de que, aunque Fred discute mucho con su ex novia, la observa en el Gran Comedor entre bocado y bocado; que últimamente Al se fija más en las chicas, y las chicas se fijan más en Al; y que los tira y afloja de Lily con Malfoy ya no son tan sangrientos como hace años.

—Eh, Lily, ¿te gusta Malfoy?—se le ocurre preguntarle el tercer día de clase de su quinto año.

Lily se pone como un tomate, le tira de la oreja y murmura algo de que Hugo ve cosas donde no las hay. Él joven ríe y sale de la sala común para dar un paseo.

Se pregunta dónde estará Rose. Ella también ha estado rara desde antes de las vacaciones. Hugo no está preocupado, porque su hermana parece estar flotando en su propia nube, pero le intriga el asunto. Sobre todo porque no está seguro de que la idea de Rose besuqueándose con alguien le haga gracia. Puede resultar ridículo, pero lo siente como una especie de traición.

Hugo se encamina hacia la torre de Ravenclaw en busca de su hermana, aún frotándose la oreja. Lily tiene mucha fuerza, aunque no lo aparente. Se pregunta si su prima y Scorpius tendrán algo real o el sentimiento es únicamente algo unilateral. Luego se pregunta si a sus tíos les haría gracia en caso de enterarse y deduce que probablemente no.

Sin embargo, sus divagaciones se ven interrumpidas cuando, a sólo unos pasillos de la entrada a la sala común de Ravenclaw, dobla una esquina y descubre a dos jóvenes sentados en un banco, junto a la ventana. Pese a que el chico está de frente, Hugo no consigue identificarlo, principalmente por la espesa melena pelirroja que es todo lo que ve de la muchacha que lo está besando como si le fuese la vida en ello.

Sin embargo, Hugo sí reconoce a la chica. Y se queda con la boca abierta.

Es Rose.

Durante unos instantes, el muchacho no sabe qué hacer. Se queda plantado como un pasmarote ante la pareja, demasiado sorprendido como para intentar identificar al individuo que está besuqueando a su hermana, devanándose los sesos en busca de algo apropiado que hacer. Finalmente, carraspea para hacerse notar.

Rose da un respingo y se separa del chico. Se gira para mirar a Hugo, y entonces él reconoce al muchacho. Rubio, con unos enormes ojos verdes que observan al pelirrojo con sorpresa y aprensión.

—¿Scamander?—Hugo aún está demasiado sorprendido para enfadarse. Mira a su hermana con incredulidad—. ¿Qué hacías besuqueándote con _éste_?

Los ojos claros de Rose se entrecierran.

—"_Éste_" es Lorcan. ¿Y a ti qué más te da? No eres mi madre, enano—resopla.

Hugo nota que se le ponen las orejas coloradas. Puede que Rose sea mayor que él, pero eso no significa que no pueda equivocarse. Y él tiene todo el derecho del mundo a disuadir a su hermana de lo que él considera un error. Porque ¡por los calzones más andrajosos de Merlín! ¿No podría ser otro? En la humilde opinión de Hugo, hasta Lysander sería una mejor opción. A pesar de ser con diferencia una de las personas más ariscas que el pelirrojo ha conocido en toda su vida, al menos él no tiene la cabeza llena de esos seres extraños cuya no existencia nadie pone en duda.

Diciéndose que no va a dejar que Lorcan mal influencie a su hermana y la vuelva tarumba como él, Hugo se muerde la lengua y vuelve por donde ha venido.

o—o

El plan de Hugo es simple, pero él está orgulloso de él. Pese a que no es lo que se dice lo más ético.

Básicamente, consiste en no dejar de fastidiar a Lorcan hasta que el joven deje en paz a su hermana. Lo cual espera con todo su corazón que ocurra antes de que sea demasiado tarde y Rose empiece a hablar de nargles con la misma pasión que el rubio.

Hugo observa al novio de su hermana con los ojos entrecerrados. Está sentado en la mesa de Ravenclaw, a unos asientos de distancia de Rose, y mordisquea una tostada con la mirada perdida en algún punto del infinito. Al pelirrojo no se le escapa la sonrisa que su hermana le dirige cada vez que Lorcan vuelve a la tierra.

Se lleva la mano al bolsillo sólo para comprobar que tiene su varita. Cuando Lorcan se levanta y sale del Gran Comedor, Hugo también lo hace –intentando ignorar la caricia que le ha dado Rose en la mano al pasar– y preguntándose cómo no se dio cuenta hasta ayer de que su hermana está saliendo con ese idiota.

—¡Eh, tú!—lo llama cuando están a dos pasillos del Gran Comedor.

Lorcan se vuelve y lo mira.

—Hola, Hugo—lo saluda con toda la calma del mundo, aparentemente indiferente a las chispas que se escapan de los ojos castaños del pelirrojo.

—¿Por qué estás saliendo con mi hermana?—se le escapa a Hugo.

Lorcan arquea las cejas, sorprendido por la pregunta. Luego se encoge de hombros.

—Es preferible salir con ella a discutir con ella.

Hugo entorna los ojos.

—Pues discute con ella. No me caes bien—las comisuras de los labios de Lorcan se elevan unos milímetros—. ¿Se puede saber qué te hace tanta gracia?

—Nada—aunque parece que a Lorcan le está costando muchísimo contener la risa—. Pero Rose sabe cuidarse solita, deberías saberlo.

—Me da igual. No quiero que acabe viendo tornasoles como tú.

—_Torposoplos_—lo corrige Lorcan con suavidad—. Y no se ven; son invisibles.

Hugo enarca una ceja.

—No se ven porque no existen, idiota. Pero ése no es el tema. No me gusta que salgas con Rose.

Los ojos de Lorcan brillan, por primera vez, con burla.

—A mí tampoco me gustan las acelgas, pero hay que comer de todo—dicho esto, se da la vuelta y prosigue su camino, tarareando y completamente ajeno a la mirada fulminante que le dirige un Hugo con las orejas coloradas.

Furioso, Hugo aferra su varita en el bolsillo. No va a dejar que Lorcan Scamander salga con su hermana. Y mucho menos que ese idiota se ría de él.

o—o

Esa misma tarde llega la fase uno del plan.

Hugo asoma la cabeza tras una estantería. Fulmina con la mirada a Lorcan, que está sentado junto a su hermana, haciendo los deberes con ella en silencio. No obstante, es obvio que tienen las manos entrelazadas bajo la mesa. Rose levanta la vista de sus deberes y le da un beso en la mejilla al muchacho antes de seguir.

Eh. Espera. Analicemos ese gesto fríamente. _Rose ha levantado la vista de los deberes_. Y no lo ha hecho para gritar o reñir a quien la ha distraído. Lo ha hecho para darle un beso. ¡Ni siquiera le ha dirigido una mirada de reproche! ¡Ni un gruñido, _nada_! ¿Se puede saber qué diablos le pasa al mundo? ¿O es que a Hugo le empieza a fallar la vista?

El muchacho sacude la cabeza, intentando centrarse en lo que va a hacer. Apunta con su varita a la mochila de Lorcan y murmura el hechizo; pese a que es algo avanzado para su nivel, Rose le enseñó a finales del curso pasado un truco para no tener problemas con él. Resulta irónico que ahora él vaya a utilizarlo precisamente contra el novio de la persona que le ayudó a aprenderlo.

Hugo contiene el impulso de soltar una risa maquiavélica, como ésas de las películas. Algo triste al saber que no podrá ver personalmente los efectos del hechizo, se da la vuelta y sale de la biblioteca.

o—o

Durante la cena, Hugo lanza disimuladas miradas a la mesa de Ravenclaw.

Sabe que ha conseguido su objetivo porque Lorcan parece bastante alicaído, sin importar las palabras que le dedica Rose, que está sentada a su lado. Sonríe y se pregunta cómo se habrá tomado que todos sus libros de texto, sus apuntes y sus deberes sean una serie de palabras sin coherencia ninguna. Y, lo mejor, cómo se lo habrán tomado los profesores.

Sabe que Rose no tardará en revertir el hechizo; su hermana es la persona más inteligente que Hugo conoce. Pero, por la cara de Lorcan, el joven supone que ha entregado alguna redacción y ya no puede hacer nada. Sonríe, pensando en la siguiente fase del plan, y sale del Gran Comedor a paso rápido.

Sin embargo, apenas ha subido dos tramos de escaleras cuando alguien lo llama:

—¡Hugo!

Se da la vuelta y descubre a Lorcan Scamander subiendo las escaleras.

—¿Qué quieres?—pregunta con desagrado.

—Has sido tú, ¿verdad?—Hugo arquea una ceja—. Lo de mis libros.

—Sí—considera una tontería negarlo, más aún cuando precisamente lo que quiere es que Lorcan capte el mensaje y deje de una vez a su hermana.

Lorcan le dirige una mirada pensativa.

—¿Cuándo te vas a cansar?

—Cuando tú te canses de estar pegado a Rose.

Inexplicablemente, Lorcan sonríe.

—Entonces, esto va para largo.

o—o

Hugo no cree que Lorcan vaya realmente a hacerle nada. ¡Por Merlín! La sola idea resulta ridícula. ¿Qué va a hacer, convocar a esas _snitches_ de cuernos arrugados?

De modo sigue con su plan. Tiene previsto hacer de la vida de Lorcan Scamander un infierno hasta que el joven deje de besuquear a su hermana.

Y lo hace bien. Pide ayuda a su primo Fred, que es probablemente la persona más letal en todo Hogwarts a la hora de jugar malas pasadas, y durante los días siguientes estropea –de nuevo– los deberes de Lorcan, transforma su uniforme en un tutú lila, le hace varios embrujos zancadilla –y en una ocasión Rose se cae con él y Hugo tiene la satisfacción de escuchar cómo la joven le echa una bronca por ser tan torpe– y hace que buena parte de los libros de una estantería de la biblioteca le caigan encima –y se lleva un buen rapapolvo de la señora Pince–.

Sin embargo, Lorcan sigue sin captar el mensaje y no deja a Rose. A la cual, por cierto, ha tenido mucho cuidado de no decir nada. Hugo se alegra de que el asunto sea únicamente entre el novio de su hermana y él, sobre todo porque Rose cuando se enfada da un poco de miedo.

Así, al martes siguiente, por la tarde, Hugo pasea por la orilla del lago, maldiciendo entre dientes el frío que se ha instalado en el castillo y sintiéndose extremadamente frustrado. ¿Qué más necesita Lorcan para captar el mensaje de que el pelirrojo lo quiere bien lejos de Rose? A lo mejor debería meterlo en un lío tan gordo que lo expulsen de Hogwarts.

Hugo está planteándose seriamente esa opción cuando nota algo que impacta en su espalda y hace que caiga al suelo de boca. Volviéndose al tiempo que saca su varita, descubre a Lorcan, que tiene su propia varita en la mano, caminando hacia él a paso rápido, con los ojos verdes brillando con furia. Mientras se levanta, frotándose la espalda donde ha impactado el hechizo, Hugo se muerde el labio con preocupación. Nunca ha visto a Lorcan Scamander tan enfadado. Bueno, para ser justos, nunca lo ha visto enfadado. Pensaba que eso no ocurría nunca.

—Escúchame bien, Hugo—empieza el rubio, deteniéndose a unos metros de él—. Acepta de una puñetera vez que estoy saliendo con Rose y deja de comportarte como un crío caprichoso.

Hugo se pregunta qué ha hecho que ha molestado tanto a Lorcan como para que el joven lo mire como si no hubiera nada que desease más que enterrarlo vivo, abrid su ataúd cuando muriera por falta de aire y desmembrar su cadáver..

—¿Atacando por la espalda?—entorna los ojos—. Qué poco ejemplar. ¿Qué te ha cabreado tanto, por cierto?—Lorcan se mete la mano con la que no sostiene la varita en el bolsillo y saca una nota. Hugo reconoce su letra desordenada y la cuadriculada caligrafía de Lily—. ¿Por qué tienes tú eso?

Lorcan aprieta las mandíbulas, y por primera vez parece amenazante. Hugo resiste el impulso de retroceder un paso.

—Tu prima me ha pedido que le ayudara con Transformaciones.

Hugo cae entonces en la cuenta de lo que es eso. Es la nota que estuvo utilizando para hablar con Rose ayer en la clase de McGonagall. También sabe lo que pone. Y puede entender que Lorcan se haya cabreado al leerlo.

Sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que vaya a admitir que se pasó varios pueblos escribiendo eso.

—¿Y qué? No me he inventado nada. Nadie cree en esas cosas salvo tu familia. Sois un montón de chiflados.

El hechizo es tan rápido que Hugo ni siquiera atina a rechazarlo. Lo esquiva echándose a un lado por unos milímetros y lanza una maldición en dirección a Lorcan antes de pararse siquiera a pensar. El joven hace un encantamiento escudo sin hablar, y Hugo no puede evitar pensar que no es tan tonto como parece.

Varios alumnos se acercan para mirar. No demasiado, para que no les alcance ningún hechizo desviado. Ninguno de los dos jóvenes les presta atención; ellos siguen a lo suyo. No obstante, Hugo se da cuenta rápidamente de que está en desventaja con respecto a Lorcan. Porque no sólo está dos cursos por debajo de él, sino que además es imposible predecir con qué va a atacar, o qué punto flaco va a buscar.

Sin embargo, Lorcan deja de atacar. Hugo no entiende por qué, pero cuando sigue la dirección de la mirada de Lorcan y descubre a Rose acercándose a ellos siente que el mundo se le viene encima. Su hermana lo va a matar.

—¿Se puede saber por qué os peleáis, par de imbéciles?—inquiere. Sus ojos azules echan chispas, y a Hugo le recuerdan a su padre en las raras ocasiones en que se enfada con ellos. Rose pasea la mirada de Lorcan a Hugo y luego en sentido contrario. El pelirrojo se relame al ver que el novio de su hermana parece también algo avergonzado.

Sin embargo, lo que no entiende es que de repente Lorcan lo mire con los ojos abiertos como platos. Lo ve alzar la varita y actúa por instinto: le lanza un hechizo de bloqueo. Hugo va a sonreír con suficiencia cuando Lorcan no puede rechazar el hechizo y cae hacia atrás, pero entonces todo se vuelve negro.

Hugo tarda unos instantes en darse cuenta de que, en realidad, ha cerrado los ojos. De que algo enorme le ha dado un fuerte golpe en el lado izquierdo del cuerpo y literalmente lo ha barrido de donde estaba. Nota un intenso frío rodeándolo y empezando a calar en su interior, pero no se da cuenta de que se ha caído al lago hasta que intenta coger aire y el agua se cuela en sus pulmones. Hugo se revuelve y patalea, pero nota algo rodeándole la cintura e impidiéndole moverse.

Asustado, abre los ojos, sin preocuparse por el escozor que le provoca el agua. Algo blancuzco y de aspecto blandengue lo tiene inmovilizado, y Hugo comprende que es un tentáculo del calamar gigante. Intenta darle un puñetazo, pero sus movimientos son torpes y descoordinados bajo la superficie. La ropa se le pega a la piel, agobiándolo.

Pese a que Hugo forcejea en un intento de liberarse hasta que su cuerpo deja de responderle, no logra que el calamar lo suelte, ni que afloje su presa. Entretanto, sus últimas reservas de aire son sustituidas por agua mientras la consciencia se le escapa igual que las pequeñas burbujas que ve salir de su boca. Hugo está demasiado aturdido para tener miedo, pero no puede evitar pensar en lo raro que es darse cuenta de que hace… ¿cuánto?, ¿unos minutos?, estaba batiéndose en duelo con Lorcan y su mayor deseo era que el joven dejase a su hermana.

Ahora, lo único que Hugo quiere es respirar.

o—o

El agua sale de su cuerpo violentamente, de una forma tan desagradable que Hugo ni siquiera intenta hacer nada para evitar las sacudidas que da su cuerpo y el temblor que lo hace estremecerse. Abre los ojos cuando consigue inspirar. Sin embargo, unas violentas toses lo obligan a expulsar el agua restante de los pulmones.

Mira alrededor. Está en el borde del lago, y Rose lo sujeta para mantenerlo incorporado en el suelo. Al lado de la joven, de pie y tiritando, un empapado Lorcan Scamander lo mira con una expresión insondable. Hugo se fija en su hermana; Rose lo observa con una preocupación digna de su madre y le tiembla el labio, pero está seca. El joven deduce lo que acaba de ocurrir y siente ganas de tirarse al lago de nuevo.

—¿Te duele?—pregunta su hermana, con la voz temblorosa. Hugo niega con la cabeza, teniendo mucho cuidado de no establecer contacto visual con Lorcan.

—Habéis alterado al calamar gigante—declara una voz grave y potente. Hugo descubre a Hagrid y al profesor Macmillan a unos pasos de él; se da cuenta también de que se ha formado un corro de alumnos a su alrededor.

—¿Me podéis explicar qué motivo teníais para batiros en duelo?—inquiere el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

—Estábamos practicando, profesor—responde Lorcan. Su voz no tiembla ni un ápice. Aprovechando que tiene la mirada fija en los profesores, Hugo le echa una ojeada. Con el pelo rubio pegado a la cabeza y los ojos verdes tan abiertos, parece una lechuza desorientada.

—Prácticas, bromas, jugarretas…—la expresión de Hagrid resulta intimidante—. Todo eso estresa al animal. Normal que haya intentado que dejes de molestar— Hugo baja la mirada—. Deberías ir a la enfermería.

—Pero no me he hecho nada—protesta Hugo.

—Guín—que Rose utilice ese diminutivo delata que realmente está preocupada—. Mira.

Hugo clava la vista en el lugar que señala su hermana y se da cuenta de la extraña posición de su mano izquierda. Se ha roto la muñeca, aunque no recuerda haber sentido dolor; supone que el agua fría ha hecho bien su trabajo. Sin embargo, cuando intenta mover la mano nota un latigazo de dolor en todo el brazo.

—Oh—comenta—. Pues sí.

—Pero no os creáis que por eso vais a libraros del castigo. En cuanto podáis, os quiero a los dos en mi despacho—ordena Macmillan con severidad.

o—o

Tras ir a la enfermería a curarse la muñeca, ducharse y ponerse ropa limpia, Hugo se siente mucho mejor. Sale de la sala común de buen humor, sin importarle saber que en unos minutos el profesor más cargante y pomposo de todo Hogwarts le impondrá un castigo que con toda probabilidad será igual de pesado.

Apenas presta atención a la bronca de Macmillan, en la que su profesor le habla, entre otras cosas, de la inexistencia de excepciones a la prohibición de batirse en duelo fuera de la clase apropiada, del incalculable valor del antiquísimo calamar gigante del Lago Negro y de que el estrés podría matar al animal. Hugo no está del todo de acuerdo con el último punto. ¡El que casi se ahoga es él!

Sin embargo, el castigo no es demasiado aburrido. Limpiar la Sala de Trofeos con Lorcan. Podría ser peor.

—¡Hugo!

El pelirrojo se detiene y se gira para ver a Lorcan andando a paso rápido hacia él. El novio de su hermana también tiene el pelo mojado aún, pero Hugo es consciente de que su aspecto es peor. Entre otras cosas, aún tiene en el cuerpo el susto por haber estado a punto de ahogarse.

—¿Qué?

Lorcan se muerde el labio.

—Eh… A ver—respira hondo—. No debería haberte atacado por la espalda. Ni haberme peleado contigo al lado del lago; el calamar se ha hartado mucho.

Hugo no está seguro de si Lorcan se está disculpando con él o con el cefalópodo. Sin embargo, durante las dos horas que han pasado desde que el joven lo sacara del lago, ha tenido tiempo de pensar.

—No pasa nada. Yo empecé—intenta tragarse su orgullo—. Y cuando escribí eso estaba enfadado, no creo que en tu familia estéis locos ni nada de eso… Además, me has sacado del agua a pesar de que te he lanzado ese hechizo antes.

Lorcan ríe; no con burla, sino como si estuviera recordando algo particularmente divertido.

—Si lo hubiera dejado en manos de Rose te habrías ahogado. Se ha quedado plantada en el sitio llamándote.

Hugo sonríe.

—¿Sabe por qué nos estábamos peleando?—pregunta. Lorcan niega con la cabeza—. Eso explica que todavía no me haya matado—reflexiona—. Oye, no eres tan mal tipo; sólo un poco raro.

Lorcan parpadea varias veces; luego sacude la cabeza, salpicando pequeñas gotitas a Hugo.

—Tengo una idea. Hagamos como si no hubiera pasado nada. Tú dejas de molestarme y yo no le digo nada a tu hermana—le ofrece la mano.

Tras unos segundos, Hugo decide que es un buen trato y se la estrecha.

—Pero si te vuelves un capullo con ella, te partiré las piernas.

Lorcan sonríe; luego inclina la cabeza y se da la vuelta.

—Puedes intentarlo—replica antes de doblar la esquina y desaparecer de la vista.

Hugo maldice en voz baja. Puede que Lorcan le caiga ahora ligeramente mejor que cuando se ha levantado esta mañana, pero si hay algo que no soporta es que siempre lo deje con la palabra en la boca.

Sin embargo, lo deja pasar. Se encoge de hombros y se dirige hacia la torre de Gryffindor para decirle a Lily que la guerra por Rose se ha acabado, diciéndose que a su hermana le va a venir de perlas quedarse sin réplica de vez en cuando.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Quisiera dejar constancia que Lorcan se ha ganado una buena parcela en el Cielo por aguantar a las trastadas de Hugo y no saltar hasta que saltó. Divina paciencia tiene el muchacho...

En fin, ¿qué tal? ¿Bien, mal? ¿Regular? ¿Reviews?


End file.
